The present invention relates to tape. More particularly, the present invention relates to printing on tape and applying the tape onto surfaces.
Containers, packages, cartons, and cases, (referred to as xe2x80x9cboxesxe2x80x9d) for storing and shipping products typically use box sealing tape, an adhesive tape, to secure the flaps or covers so that the box will not accidentally open during normal shipment, handling, and storage. Box sealing tape maintains the integrity of a box throughout its entire distribution cycle. Box sealing tape can be used on other parts of boxes and on other substrates and can be used to function similarly to labels. These tapes can be made in roll or pad form. They can be transparent, translucent, or opaque, and can have information printed or otherwise applied to the tape.
These boxes generally contain information about the contents. This information, most commonly located on the box, might include lot numbers, date codes, product identification information, and bar codes. The information can be placed onto the box using a number of methods. These might include preprinting the box when it is manufactured, printing this information onto the box at the point of use with an inkjet coder that sprays a pattern of ink dots to form the image, or by using a flexographic ink rolling coder system. Other approaches include the use of labels, typically white paper with preprinted information either applied manually, or with an online automatic label applicator.
A recent trend in conveying information related to the product is the requirement to have the information specific for each box. For example, each box could carry specific information about its contents and the final destination of the product, including lot numbers, serial numbers, and customer order numbers. The information is typically provided on labels which are customized and printed on demand at the point of application onto the box. This is typically known as the ability to print xe2x80x9cvariablexe2x80x9d information onto a label before it is applied onto the box. Two patents that disclose printed labels are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,292,713 and 5,661,099.
One system for printing variable information involves thermal transfer ink printing onto labels using an ink ribbon and a special heat transfer printing head. A computer controls the printing head by providing input to the head which heats discrete locations on the ink ribbon. The ink ribbon directly contacts the label so that when a discrete area is heated the ink melts and is transferred to the label. Another approach using this system is to use labels that change color when heat is applied (thermal labels). In another system, variable information is directly printed onto a box by an inkjet coder. The ink pattern sprayed onto the box or onto a label can be controlled by a computer.
Both thermal transfer and inkjet systems produce sharp images. Inkjet systems include piezo, thermal, continuous, and drop-on-demand. With both inkjet and thermal transfer systems, the print quality depends on the surface on which the ink is sprayed. It appears that the best system for printing variable information is one in which the ink and the print substrate can be properly matched to produce a repeatable quality image, especially bar codes, that must be read by an electronic scanner with a high degree of reliability.
A variety of applying systems are available that incorporate a printing system, computer-controlled heated printing head, and guiding systems for the thermal transfer ink ribbon label and the liner. The PA/4020 Dual Panel Printer/Applicator made by Diagraph Corp. (Earth City Mo.), the 2138 Printer/applicator made by Label-Aire Inc. (Fullerton, Calif.), and the 2800 Print/apply corner applicator made by Labeling Systems, Inc. (Oakland, N.J.) are some examples. These systems print on linered labels. The liner is the carrier for the label material. These systems print discrete messages onto the label, strip the label from its liner, and transfer the printed label onto a box. Although there are other materials available, such as polyesters, from which labels can be made, paper labelstock is the most popular because of its ready acceptance of thermal transfer ink and its low cost.
xe2x80x9cLabelstockxe2x80x9d is a multiple layer product having a facestock material that is typically paper in the range of 45-50 pound paper stock. One surface contains pressure sensitive adhesive. The non-adhesive surface of the label is free of any release treatments to allow for durable anchoring of the ink image. Because there is no release treatment, the adhesive side of the labelstdck cannot contact the other side. To allow the material to be provided in a roll format requires a liner material, typically paper treated with a release layer. This lamination of facestock and release liner forms the labelstock.
To provide discrete labels from this continuous roll, the labelstock must first be converted on a machine that cuts the facestock (but not the release liner) to a specific length and width separating it from the continuous web. The width of the label must be narrower than the width of the input labelstock. To allow for dispensing in an applicator there must be a continuous length of uncut facestock, or at least a length of liner, along each edge of the labelstock. The length of the label depends on the application requirements but adjacent labels must be the same length. If different label sizes are required for labeling applications, different supply rolls containing the die cut size label must be used.
When a label is applied to the box and is exposed to the typical shipping environment (scuffing against boxes or other fixed objects such as conveyor belts, pallets, and shipping trucks) damage can occur. The label can be damaged such that the printed message cannot be read and any bar code images are not reliably scannable. Also, labeled boxes may not be recyclable and are not easily separated from corrugated boxes during the recycling process. Typically these labels use an acrylic adhesive. During recycling, the backing and the adhesive cannot always be removed from the corrugated box base material being recycled. This produces a pulp product with contaminants that do not allow for reuse in producing a new, high quality box.
Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company of St. Paul Minn. (3M) has sold an automatic system for applying pre-printed tape (with non-variable information) with bar codes since 1994 (Model Nos. TA 1340, TA1341, and TA1342). This system can apply a corner label onto a box while the box is conveyed through a case sealer, or it can apply pre-printed tape onto a flattened box before the box is opened. This system offers an inexpensive, simple alternative to linered labels.
Printable tapes for applying on boxes, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,421,817, 5,242,888, 5,354,588, 5,478,880, and 5,560,293, are known. However, these tapes are not capable of sealing boxes and receiving printed information of very high quality. There is a need for a system that can print variable information onto tape and apply the tape onto boxes.
The invention is an apparatus for printing variable information on a tape to form a tape segment, cutting the tape segment to form a tag, and applying the tag onto an object. The apparatus includes a printer for printing information onto the tape and a controller for controlling the printer in response to input to vary the information printed onto the tape. The tape segment is transported to a location for application onto the object and the tape segment is cut. Finally, the printed tag is applied onto the object.
The apparatus can transport the tape segment to be applied to perform next tag out application. The apparatus can be part of a case sealing apparatus for sealing boxes using tape.
The object onto which the tag is to be applied can be a box having sides, corners, and seams along which the box is sealed. The tag can be applied onto at least one of the sides, the corners, and the seams of the box. Also, the tag can be applied along at least one of the seams of the box to seal the box with a tag that is printed with information that was variably printed. This tag can maintain the box closed during shipping and handling.
The printer can use thermal transfer printing, inkjet printing, or laser printing.
The invention is also an adhesive tape capable of having variable information printed on a segment of the tape and capable of being applied as a tag onto an object. The tape includes a non-paper backing layer having a first side and a second side. An adhesive layer is located on the first side of the backing layer. At least one of the backing layer and the adhesive layer are colored to yield a tape opacity of greater than 60.
Ink can be printed on the side of the tape opposite the adhesive layer. Also, the ink can be flood coated between the backing layer and the adhesive layer or on top of the backing layer. The color of at least one of the backing layer and the adhesive layer can be white.
The tag can have a scan rating of at least C when applied on a black background and an opacity of at least 65. The tag can have a scan rating of A when applied on a black background and an opacity of at least 80. Also, the tag can have a rub resistance of at least Good.
The tag can serve as a box sealing tape. The backing layer can be treated by at least one of a primer, flame, and corona. The tape can include a low adhesion backsize layer located on the second side of the backing layer. The low adhesion backsize layer can include a silicone, an alkyl, fluorochemical constituents, and combinations of these.
The tag can achieve specific scan ratings when adhered to surfaces that have color coordinates including combinations of a*, b*, and L* that are selected in combination with each other.